Play Date
by MidniteDancer
Summary: The Bad Trio have decided that it would be a good idea for their charges, Ludwig, Lovino, and Matthew, to get to know each other. Drama and mild chaos ensues. Little yaoi, fluff, human names used, little historical reference, language.
1. First Adventures

"West! I'm leaving without ya if you don't' get your scrawny aaa—butt down here!" The blond German boy quirked an eyebrow, impressed. Gilbert has been (soberly) improving his language as of late. … On a dare. If he managed to keep from cursing for a month Ludwig promised to make him a week's worth of wurst. It's been six months since he's set up the deal and he's yet to win, but he's still making progress that Ludwig hadn't expected. "Luddie!"

The blond seethed, "I told you not to call me that!"

"I'll say it awesomely as many times as I want! Now get down here before I drag you out!"

Ludwig ran a hand through his short hair. He should probably take that treat seriously considering he's followed up on it more than once before. Rolling off of his bed where he had been reading, he slipped on simple brown shoes before making his way down stairs. At least twice a month (at _least_) Gilbert went out to do… whatever with his friends, the rightly named "Bad Friends Trio", or, in certain scary occasions, the "Bad Touch Trio". Usually these outings didn't involve Ludwig, Gilbert's, aka Prussia's, little brother. _Last_ they'd met though (after which Gilbert had returned home with a bloody lip, bruises, and reeking of alcohol, nothing unusual save for the lip) they decided that, being the exceptional caregivers they were, they would bring their young charges along with them next time.

Ludwig honestly didn't give a shit so long as he could find a quiet corner to finish his book, which was discreetly tucked under a brown jacket. "So where are we going?"

Before he even stepped on the final stair a strong arm hefted him up around the middle and started running out of the house, ignoring his shouts, "We are going to Francy Pant's place!"

~X~

Antonio hid behind a door to save himself from bodily harm as the deadly projectiles continued to spew from the interior of the bedroom, "Roma~, could you please stop throwing things. We need to go."

"Fuck you! Like I'm going with you to meet your pervert bastard friends!" Romano seemed to run out of things to throw because a pillow punctuated the sentence.

Toni, not usually a gambling man, stepped out from behind the door, "Romano~ Please stop th—" He dove for cover as a book whizzed with terrifying accuracy where his head had once been. He sighed, "But Lovi—"

"Don't call me that, bastard!"

"—Ludwig and… uh… er….. Francis's little one are going to be there."

"Little one? Did you just call me 'little' _bastardo_?"

"No, Lovi," he explained with the mutual patience of a saint, "I called… Francis's little one little." The Spaniard glanced at his cell phone and sighed. He was going to be late. "_Por favor_, Roma?"

"NO!"

Antonio sighed again (he been doing that more recently), "Well, there are two tomatoes left in the fridge. I'm not sure when I'm getting back but stay in the house; I wouldn't want Turkey to find you." He grabbed his coat and was just about to say good-bye to a silent Romano when the resolute boy, clad in a pink dress and whit apron, strode out and slipped on his own coat.

As he walked to the door he spoke, without turning, "I'm _not_ staying if there are only _two_ tomatoes left, idiot." Spain wisely did not bring up the point that the boy could go out into his garden to pick more whenever he wanted. Instead, he smiled brightly before almost skipping to follow the irate nation.

~X~

"Mathieu, come let me brush your hair." The Frenchman sat neatly on the bed, brush in hand. The young Canadian peeked around the door and smiled brightly when he saw the brush. He ran into the room and jumped onto the bed to sit in front of Francis. He smiled as the brush pulled through his blond hair. They sat in peace for a time before France spoke, "_Mon cher_ Mathieu, our guests are coming tonight so I will be making dinner. You can play with the others if you wish."

A soon as Francis said 'guests' Matthew stiffened, smile disappearing. Francis either had England over (who usually didn't bring Alfred [they usually met at the America's house] so they were either arguing or in the bedroom) or his…friends. A shiver ran up his spine, "Mathieu, are you cold?"

"Eh, no. Wh-Who exactly is coming?"

"Just four people, not a house party. Tonio and Gilbert are bringing their sweet ones."

Matthew stifled a groan, "Their… sweet ones?"

"_Oui_, Ludwig and Antonio's demon Romano."

"… Ludwig? Is he a nation?"

The brushing slowed, "I'm not entirely sure. You'll have to ask him."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, really not thinking it'd be that simple. "When will they get here?"

A loud voice proclaiming his awesome boomed downstairs. Francis shrugged, "Right now."

* * *

><p>Back! I've been looking for something to write but nothing was coming up until I remembered this -http: www. zerochan. net/ 590550 and I just had to do something. I'm getting fond of it~  
>No yaoi probably. Maybe some FrUk (I don't even <em>like<em> that couple, why do I keep writing about them!), and some fluff, but nothing... you know...


	2. First Adventures 2

Ludwig stood in a line at attention, the way his _bruder_ always taught him. To his right was some brunette kid in a pink dress and to his far right was another kid in a pink onesie with bunny ears on the hood. In front of him stood their three keepers; Prussia, Spain, and France respectively. Each gazed at the children in appraisal. _"__Mes amis_, look at how beautiful Mathieu's eyes are. Perfect amethyst~"

"Tch, yeah, just like the Russian," out of the corner of Ludwig's eyes he saw the boy with the rabbit ears wilt. He'd have to apologise for his brother's tongue later. "But check out West's muscles! He's almost as awesome as me!" Ludwig shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"_Mis amigos_, have you ever seen someone as cute as Lovi~?" The Spaniard was cut short due to the headbutt to the gut. As he held his abused abdomen he continued to smile and coo as to how cute the Italian was.

"Don't call me that you bastard idiot!" the tomato faced boy yelled. Meanwhile the remaining two caregivers clutched themselves with laughter.

"Yeah," Gilbert managed to gasp, "Real adorable."

The Spaniard brightened, "_Si_! I'm glad you agree!" Faces were palmed

Francis stepped to Tonio, "_Mes amis_, you really are too loving for your own good." He wrapped his arm around his waist, discreetly and, with the skill of much practice, slipped his hand up his shirt, "Not that I mind~"

Reaching up to nibble on naive flesh, an albino recording on his iPhone, a small voice seemed to travel on a breeze, "Eh, Papa? Didn't you promise to make dinner?"

The subtle voice, coming from a location unbeknownst to Ludwig, gently tugged France from his molestation, "Ah! _Oui_! I had. _Merci_ Mathieu!"

Pecking the Spaniard on the cheek he skipped into the kitchen, suddenly clad in nothing but an apron covered in roses, giving the kids a full moon view they never enjoy seeing (not that they weren't already fairly used to it). Antonio followed, saying something about tomatoes. Of course Gilbert, not wanting to be left out, took up the rear.

Ludwig rubbed his eyes in irritation, "_Dummkopf_." He glanced at the others, each with their own expression of mild disgust and exasperation. Turning to face the boy with the bunny ears, "Sorry about Gil. He doesn't filter his words before speaking."

The boy shook his head, "Don't worry aboot it. I'm used to it."

Ludwig noted that the boy was very soft spoken, his voice being the one that spoke to Francis, but his purple eyes glittered with understanding and a general good-nature. The German stuck his had out, "I'm Ludwig. Nice to meet you."

The Canadian hesitated, seeming to think about something, before grasping his hand with a kind smile, "Matthew. Are you always so formal? That's kinda odd for Gilbert's brother."

Ludwig flushed slightly, "I make a point to be and example for _mein bruder_." Matthew laughed.

Looking past the German, Matthew spoke to the boy in the dress who was sulking where he stood, actually looking slightly nervous, "Hey. You're Romano?" The brunette looked up and nodded, "Welcome. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other."

Romano scowled, "Bastard." Ludwig was openly shocked while Matthew just quirked an eyebrow. He noticed their looks and turned red, "He promised me that we'd be seeing my _fratello_ more often…" He shook his head, causing his odd curl to be flung about, "Why do you need to know?"

Matthew shrugged smoothly, "I didn't ask."

As Romano turned redder and seemed about ready to start yelling Ludwig stepped in front of him (between him and Matthew) and thrust out his hand, "Ludwig. We may as well make the best of the situation while we're here." Romano, still upset, seemed to deflate, and took his hand to shake.

A loud crash, some French swearing, and loud "keskeskeskes!" laughter sounded form the kitchen. Each of the young boys groaned under their breath. Romano gave a look as if to ask if they should help. They glanced at each other and mutually agreed it would be in their own well being to leave the three to their own devices until they were nicely passed out. Matthew gave a wave of his hand and the three followed him out back.

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short.<br>See first chapter for nice long description.


	3. First Adventures 3

Matthew waved for the others to follow before things started getting too messy. Francis's backyard was, for lack of a better term, powerful. As a lover of any and everything beautiful (and with a particular fondness to a particular Englishman) his yard was such a bed of flora a goddess would willingly give up her virginity to lie in it. Roses met the trio as they left the now mundane building, snaking up the walls and creeping out onto a tramped dirt path. Red was prominent but there were also yellow, white, blue, pink, and purple. Not far off were the lilies, a wash of white and light purple beside the veritable chaos of colours. Beyond, as the path snaked farther from view, intermingled with the flowers were trees, rocks, some small buildings and structures, a fountain complete with Cupid statue, greenery, and more flowers. For as long as Matthew lived here and as much as he explored he'll occasionally find a place he's never seen before. And most times he'll never find them again. Once even France said, as they were walking, that not even he has seen all the garden has to offer. Matthew heard that every nation had a place like this, a place of secrets. Some guard them with their lives, never seen by anyone but themselves; even France seemed rather select as to who saw this place.

That's why he felt slightly uneasy about bringing the other two out here. But, not having seen Alfred in months, he wanted some company.

He waited as the others attempted to have the whole of the "backyard" sink in. He smiled at them, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" the German, Ludwig asked as he continued to gaze around wide-eyed.

Canada shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows but it was Romano who spoke, "How the hell do you not know? You live here, idiot!" he turned back to give the Italian a look. He was quiet but still gazed around suspiciously. They continued moving. Perfumes assaulted their noses, almost completely eliminating their sense of smell, and birds chirped off in the distance. The same birds kept up the same song at a continuous distance from the trio, for, as much as they moved, they never seemed to get any nearer or farther from the animals. The area immediately around them was always dead quiet. But Matthew recognised all of this. The path was familiar, as was that tree and the distant bird calls. He kept an eye open for anything unusual.

After a few minutes of walking Ludwig spoke up, "Um, Canada, I think we're going in a circle," _even though I could have sworn we've been moving straight the whole time_, "Perhaps we should—"

"No, it does that." And it does. The path always seems to circle back on itself no matter how far or how long you kept moving.

"H-Hey, idiot! Let's go back! I'm hungry and—" Matthew heard the other trail off. He turned to see Romano standing still, staring at him, obviously scared. Matthew felt a moment of guilt. "This is like Antonio's island. Are you stupid? We shouldn't be here!"

Matthew turned to fully face them, guilt building. Even Ludwig looked paler than normal. He sighed, "Alright. Sorry guys. We can hang out by the house."

He turned to lead them quickly back to the house. But… that well shouldn't be there… _Damn it!_ Matthew though this to be a fine time to abuse his French. _The time it __**does**__ change on me I need to get back!_ He hoped that the others wouldn't notice— "Bastard! Where the hell are you leading us?"

"Eh? A short cut. I wanted to show you guys around earlier." He moved forward quickly, hoping now that they won't ask any more questions.

They didn't. But then Matthew noticed the edge of the path begin to line itself with a thorny hedge. He turned a corner and froze.

A dead end trapped them in with twenty foot high walls of briar hedge. In the centre of the clearing was a slab of polished rock standing upright at about half that height, like a mirror. In a far corner was a plain wooden table. Matthew gazed around in despair as his companions stopped short behind him. The Canadian almost heard Lovino growl. Ludwig's voice was flat, "Where are we?"

"… I'm not entirely sure." Turning on his heel the German began to march away but was stopped short. Directly behind them was another wall.

Matthew's stomach fell as the furious Italian turned on him, "You got us _trapped_? Why the fuck did you even bring us here in the first place?"

Matthew stepped back as he advanced on him. When he spoke his voice sounded smaller than it usually did, "A-America and I—"

"Well that just fucking explains everything! You're just as stupid as your brother!"

"Don't you dare call him stupid!" Matthew found his voice again, "He's braver than you could ever be. And instead of lecturing me right now he would be trying to find a way out. This place is like a puzzle, there's always a way out."

"Then you're going to figure it out! I did not bring us here-!"

"Yes, I will get us out considering the only thing you seem to be good at is bitching! Yes, I did bring you here but you did not have to follow me. If you had said something we could have sat by the door, that's safe enough. You could have even turned back earlier; I doubt anything would have happened to you. If you had had half a pair as my brother does you would not have just been cowering behind me but would have spoken up. I'm just one kid, I thought we'd have fun, so sorry if that got your bloomers in a bunch!"

*Canada used Rant. It's highly effective!* Lovino stood stunned as a now flush-faced Canadian turned away from his to determinedly take in his surroundings. Ludwig stood back, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his sharp tongue. Eventually, Matthew determined that there was either magic involved or (more unlikely) they would have to bodily climb over. Oddly enough, he somehow felt this situation was familiar….

"What do you want us to do?" Ludwig asked from behind him.

"….. Might as well start by ruling out the obvious."

"….. Climbing over the top?"

"Looks like it." Lovino barely managed to suppress a groan as he fell back into his sulk.

* * *

><p>I <em> would<em> have posted this sooner but was acting up...

Can anyone guess the riddle?  
>This story arch (which is what I have deemed it because there may be more mini-stories within it later.<br>... Maybe.) is based off a comic that I have referenced in Ch. 1, but I'm far too lazy to re-cite it here.


	4. First Adventures 4

To sum up: they failed. Secret, magical, garden mazes obviously don't like the obvious. The table was not high enough for them to be able to jump over, and even standing on each other's shoulders the edge of the thorny wall always seemed just out of reach. Lovino mumbled to himself as his dress caught in the thorns for the fourth time today, effectively tearing it to shreds. The others had gotten caught too, especially the Canadian's rabbit ears, but it wasn't as bad. In any case they looked like dirty, homeless children and Lovino was _not_ happy about that. He was hungry, dirty, bloody, tired, (and scared) and was ready to go back to the tomato bastard.

He put his fists on his hips and glared at the space, demanding it give up its secrets. It did not. Instead it seemed content to just cause the trio a headache.

The Canadian boy, the one who yelled at him, ...Matthew? He kept looking around as if he knew the answer was there, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. He thoroughly examined the table and the mirror both, lingering in front of it trying to see into its depths.

Lovino watched the two, the alien feeling of understanding blooming in his chest. …. Matthew was right, of course, he should have said something. He's been on the tomato bastard's island before, he knew the signs. His pride, though, wouldn't let him apologise.

… Not that he wanted to. The American was still stupid.

"You said this was just like Antonio's island," Lovino may have hurt his neck turning to look at the sudden German beside him, "Did you ever get lost there?"

Lovino opened his mouth in automatic denial but snapped it shut. If he wanted out of here he may have to cooperate with the little bastards, "…. Once. I passed through a dark mist that made me forget everything. I wandered around for a long time," terrified, "Looking for a way out. I… wanted someone to find me but I didn't know any name to call. But I did yell and I screamed a name. The tomato bastard's name. Suddenly I could remember again, but I was still lost. As I turned a corner though I was back on the shore where An—Tomato Bastard was waiting. After yelling at him for not finding me," sobbing into his shoulder, "He said that there was nothing he could do, I would either figure it out or I wouldn't," but hew seemed very glad that I did.

He felt his face heat up as the other two looked at him. Strangely enough, they didn't seem to judge him. Matthew nodded, taking the information as it was and turned to Ludwig, "Do you know of Gilbert's secret place?" the three (poor things, having to raise perverts, it was inevitable) turned red and facepalmed. "Eh, you know what I mean."

"_Ja_. He's taken me to it, a large church out in the Prussian woods, but he's forbidden me to come inside." He furrowed his brow, remembering, "He's always been well armed when he's been inside himself."

Matthew nodded, "Francis's garden is filled with dead-ends and loops, it's usually either a riddle or a secret door or somesuch that gets you out. Alfred took me to Arthur's castle once. It takes you back in time; we were almost eaten by a dragon so we haven't done it since."

"Tch," Lovino huffed, arms folding over a flat chest, "If _I_ had a secret place it would be a regular tomato garden and not have all of this shit."

Ludwig nodded, "_Ja_, a simple grove of trees where I could read."

Matthew seemed spacey, "A cave in the snow covered mountains…" He shook his head, "Not like we have a choice anyway. We aren't even countries."

"Speak for yourself."

"Lovino, you and your brother are an assembly of small nation-states."

"Yeah, well at least the potato bastard," Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "And I know how to be nations. You didn't even have a government before the French perv bastard found you."

Ludwig shook his head, "I've always been just the Confederation of the Rhine, a group of states under Prussian influence, I have about as much knowledge in such matters as Matthew."

_Shit, he doesn't remember anything?_ Matthew started speaking, "But what about the H—?"

Lovino cut him off, "So do you know how to get out of here or not, maple bastard?"

Matthew smiled a little, "How did you know?"

Lovino sniffed, "Tomato Bastard's come home covered in enough beer and syrup to last me a lifetime."

Matthew chuckled before turning seriously back to the enclosure, "Doesn't this seem…. familiar to you?"

Lovino gave a slow nod as Ludwig too confirmed, "_Ja_, but I can't seem to remember how."

Lovino spotted himself in the mirror and grimaced. He moved closer to thoroughly inspect his shredded dress noting how much more of is legs were visible and reminding himself to be cautious around the pedos when they got back. He caught his own eye and a line of… poetry? floated through his mind. "Look in the mirror and… see….. Look in the mirror and… see…?" See what, God dammit! "And see what you saw?"

Movement made his eyes move to his right hand which now held a hand saw. He heard the two behind him gasp, "Lovino," Ludwig, ever methodical, asked, "What did you say?"

"Look in the mirror and see what you saw."

Matthew's eyes lit up, "Take the saw and cut the table in half." Lovino hesitated. "Take the saw and cut the table in half!" The Italian ran to do so. Unfortunately, he didn't know how the handle the saw so he let Ludwig take over, he was too excited to mind. As the table fell through Matthew continued, "Take the two halves and make a whole!"

Lovino looked at the two halves, "How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Ludwig answered that question by trying to lift the two ends but having to drop one. Matthew picked up the other end and they pieced them together. "Great job guys, now how do we make it stay?"

The German and the Canadian looked at each other, shrugged, and dropped their arms. The table stayed put. Lovino narrowed his eyes. He scrambled up on top of the table and gasped. The table was in one piece and in the centre was a dark hole, within it stairs descending into the darkness. "Do-do you see anything below the table, idiots?" The blondes looked and gave the negative. "Well, get up here then already." Ludwig boosted Matthew up before agilely slinging a leg over himself and climbing up.

The three stared at the hole for a while before Matthew finished the riddle, "Leave through the hole," before taking the first steps down the stone stairs into nothing. Ludwig followed.

Lovino hung back, eyeing the darkness and the creatures that he knows lurks within them. The two paused on the steps, noting the lack of another set of footfalls, and turned back to the frightened Italian. Giving them the best glare he could muster, he hopped down after them. As soon as the hole above them closed he latched onto the two, sticking to the middle so that one was comfortably on either side of him.

They felt their way along the pitch passageway, the only sounds were their breathing and loose stones crunching underfoot. An indeterminate amount of time passed before they successfully face-planted into the wall in front of them. Not a wall, a wooden door. Groping, Ludwig eventually found a rusted handle. With a pull the old hinges gave way and through the door came a shaft of sunlight, making them squint as they left the passageway.

In front of them was the back of the house. Romano turned to see that they had just seemed to exit a tree. Not that they were back in a familiar place the panic ebbed away. "Well," Canada spoke, "That was fun."

"Yeah," the Italian grumbled, "Sure."

The door to the house opened and France walked out and looked at the boys. He was still just clad in the apron, now covered in substances unknown. He leaned against the doorframe and gave them a knowing look. Ludwig and Romano fidgeted while Canada smiled. France returned the expression, "The night is young and dinner is ready." They grinned and ran towards the house. As they drew nearer France's grin changed, "_Mon Romano_, what an interesting style you are wearing~" He was shut up when a shod foot bruised his shin while the owner continued to run to eat.

* * *

><p>Cute little story is... eh... whatever.<p>

There's this riddle that we'd tell ourselves as kids. It's a little play on words.  
>"Look in the mirror and see what you saw. Take the saw and cut the table in half. Take the two halves and make a whole. Leave through the hole."<br>Yeah. Aren't I clever.


	5. Sea Adventures 1

"…To see Francis and Tonio later. Toni just had a run in with the English bastard so Francis has the other squirt with him."

"America?" Austria questioned, though not looking up from his music. Prussia had decided to drop by seeing as the 'bitch with the frying pan' and their servant were both out. Ludwig was eavesdropping from behind his book.

"Yeah, that one. We're gonna get the ships together and rendezvous right outside the French boarder."

"Then why don't you leave already?"

"Oh I will! I know you're feeling insecure around the awesome me but I need you to watch Lud for me."

"What?"

"What?" Ludwig threw his book down, "Bruder!"

"Why would you want to come along? You hate sailing. And my friends." Prussia was sprawled across a chair by the musician.

"Yes, but it sounds like you'll have to put up with France's two anyway."

"Two?"

"Yes. Alfred and Matthew."

"Ah! Yes! Matthew. Well, that's Francis's problem." He shrugged, "If they irritate me I throw them overboard." Ludwig facepalmed as Gilbert laughed.

"How about I go with you to keep the other kids preoccupied so you can do… whatever it is you guys do."

Prussia propped himself up to look at Ludwig, "_I_ think you just want to go hang out with your little friends." Ludwig felt himself flush a little. "Keskeskes! Alight! You convinced me! Sorry Roddy, I'm brining this awesome one with awesome me!" Ludwig and Austria shared a facepalming moment.

~X~

Ludwig huddled in the corner of the cabin of his brother's ship. He really did hate sailing. Prussia, on the other hand, moved around as if he'd been born on the sea. "Ludwig!" The blond boy jumped in response, "What the hell are you doing down there? You'll never get your sea legs unless you start moving."

Ludwig didn't even have the heart for catching him for cursing, "Bruder, you know—"

"Awesome me knows everything!" Ludwig rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to rid himself of a growing headache. "Anyway, we're falling in alongside France and Spain's vessels. Come up top."

"Bruder, I'd rather not—"

Prussia crouched in front of him and connected unmerciful red eyes to blue, "You wanted to come," he spoke smoothly, "Now come up top." Ludwig sighed and shakily got to his feet.

Up top was a flurry of movement as the crew readied the ship to pull in alongside the other two hulking vessels. Ludwig hugged the railing in an attempt to stay out of the way. Two ships flying their respective colours were already anchored side by side farther out. They were pulling alongside the _Belle Rose_, catching it in the middle. On the bow facing him were three boys. Two looked near exactly the same, on of the twins was smiling while the other looked slightly suspicious. A brunette with a strange curl, while he wasn't smiling, also seemed eager for the boat to come in. The Italian was dressed the same as last time, a ridiculous pink dress, but the Canadian was no longer wearing the rabbit suit. He had tan pants, a blue long-sleeve top, and a vest. It looked almost like England had dressed him.

They finally pulled in beside them, dropped anchor, and laid a couple planks across the railings as a makeshift bridge. Prussia held him back until the crews from the other two ships boarded onto the_Ehrfürchtige_. "It's a show of thanks and so they don't get bored while they wait." When all the men were over and mingling he took him to the far boat, the _Conquistador_.

On the way Ludwig was met by the other two. Lovino crossed his arms, "You look like shit. You act like you've never sailed before."

"I've sailed before; I'm just not fond of it."

Matthew nodded, "I now what you mean. I'm not a sea person either."

"You do better than this guy from the looks of it."

Ludwig looked back to Matthew's twin who'd spoke. He had an strange sort of dress of a white cotton shirt with an open leather vest. His pants were an odd layering of fabric and leather that Ludwig was unfamiliar with. Even his boots were strangely shaped. His hair was just a shade darker than Matthew's with a cowlick rather than a curl. His eyes were blue. Ludwig stepped up to him and put out his hand, "You must be America. It's a pleasure to meet you."

America hesitated a moment before flashing a bright smile and shaking his hand vigorously, "Man, you're just as formal as Iggy!"

Something about the boy's voice made Ludwig's headache twinge. Lovino asked the question he was thinking, "Who the hell is Iggy?"

"What? England of course!"

"… How did you get 'Iggy' from England, idiot?"

He shrugged, "Iggy, England. They sound the same."

Matthew shrugged, "I don't even try to understand him anymore."

Ludwig was really starting to feel the rocking of the boat and slid down along the side. It was here where he noticed that their caretakers were gone, "Where did the Trio go?"

Lovino thumbed towards the middle ship, "The French bastard brought enough wine to keep an army preoccupied." Ludwig sighed.

"Dude", America crouched down to Ludwig's level, "You really should look into trying to get off of this thing."

"How, prey tell, do you endeavour to do that?"

"Duh, we are on a boat."

"Alfred", Matthew explained gently, "There's no way the four of us could sail this huge thing to shore."

"Well then we find a smaller boat!"

"Did the eyebrow bastard's food make you brain dead? There are kilometres of open sea to go through before we even reach the shore."

"We'll be alright! We are nations after all." No one spoke. "Great! Now where are the lifeboats?"

They found them along the side of the ship. After grabbing a few things (tomatoes, Matt's book, compass, a map, America's interesting sandwich) they managed, with relative quite, to slip the vessel over the side and lowered it to the water. After checking the map, compass, and Canadian, they picked their direction. The twins picked up the oars and began to row.

~X~

Meanwhile, in America…

"THAT BLOODY FROG WILL BE PICKING BITS OF MY BOOT OUT OF HIS ARSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM!"

Belle Rose-Lovely Rose

Ehrfürchtige-Awesome

Bruder-brother

* * *

><p>ALIVE!<br>Yeah, thanks for chillin while I was out doing things far less fun than this.  
>A new sub chapter to the Play Date series, saga, thing. Yeah, they have titles now.<p>

Based their outfits off of this http: /www. zerochan. net/ 301308


	6. Sea Adventures 2

Ludwig tucked himself into the most corneryist corner he could find on the dinghy. The churning of the water was much more prominent here rather than on the large ship. Upon striking out five minutes ago he'd already thrown up once. America called from his position at the left oar, "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction? I don't see any land yet!"

"Alfred", Matthew explained, with the patience of a saint, "We've only been going for a few minutes. We can still see the ships plainly. If the current's working against us than it'll take some time."

The American huffed and crossed his arms, foregoing rowing all together, "This stinks."

Matthew sighed before leaning in to whisper something in his brother's ear. America perked up, blatantly looked at Ludwig, then stood up and yelled, "Of course I will because I'm a hero! Grab your end Mattie, we have France to get to!"

The boat lurched forward under the power of the two nations. Ludwig went green again and ducked his head over the side. Lovino, with his usual air of irritation and a new air of boredom, patted his back.

~X~

Back on the _Belle _Rose, the Trio had easily made their way through four bottles of red. "So Francis", Gilbert managed with only a little slurring, "Why'd you bring the other balg along?"

Francis, the only one with an actual wine glass, waved it elegantly, "I wished to spend time with Mathew's brother, of course." He took a sip, "I also wished to deal a blow to Angleterre's ego~"

"But Francis", Antonio asked, "What's the bastard going to do when he finds out his hermano chiquito is missing?"

Francis shrugged and was about to take another sip of wine but paused, looked at the sky then looked at the _Conquistatdor_, "Did you see them go below deck?" The other two glanced over.

Just then a crash came from the _Ehrfürchtige_ and a brawl began to break out among the crew. Gilbert glanced at the other two, "Shall we?"

Francis tossed the glass overboard, "Lets."

~X~

Meanwhile, in America…

England stormed into the basement of his American home, fuming, "Fucking France. He's just bitter. He's lucky I even let him have… uh… North North America, wanker. But I'll show him. I'll get America back one way or another."

He lit the candles around the room. In the middle of the floor was a complex circle filled with archaic symbols. Taking a book from a nearby bookshelf, he checked the table of contents then flipped to another page. Holding the tome with one hand he stuck the other one over the circle and words of a forgotten language began to stream over his tongue. Magic boiled in him and flowed into the circle, making it brighten.

Light spilled from the drawn lines like liquid. It pooled through the circle, covering the inner markings but never leaving the boundaries of the circle. Eventually the liquid light solidified and then disappeared. In its wake was a window looking at the three ships lined up right off the coast of France. England grinned, "Found you." Flipping to another page he began the next spell.

~X~

The three nations lounged comfortably among the now placid crewmen. The ale and wine had run free and many a song had been sung. "Francy!" Gilbert shouted, none too eloquent, "I'm hungry!"

"That's not my fault amour", Francis ran a hand up and down the albino's chest, "That was Tonio's job."

"I brought churros!~" A drunken shout went up from the sailors. As Antonio stood wobbly up something prickled at the back of his neck, a feeling he usually only had when something bad was going to happen. Like when Romano was nearly taken by the Ottoman, that kind of bad. Behind him the other two paused as well, both getting a similar feeling.

Slowly sobering up, Prussia spoke first, "Are the clouds getting darker, or is it just the ale?"

France furrowed his brow, "It wasn't supposed to rain today…"

"Francia", Spain spoke with a scary calm, "What _would_ England do if he found America gone?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the three looked at each other. A grey wave began to swell by the horizon as they ran to the _Conquistador_.

~X~

"Hey, American idiots—"

"Hey!"

"You're on the continent. Is it getting darker?"

The two looked up from their rowing. The water was flatter than it was a few minutes ago. Even as they were sitting the sun was slowly covered up by the thickening mountain of grey clouds. "Huh?" America squinted off into the distance, "Is that land?"

"Yes! Good eyes Alfred! Come on, it looks like a storm's coming in."

Ludwig, even through his nausea, felt his survival instincts fizzle to life. He looked up from his knees, behind which he'd been hiding, to gaze around him. The boats were metres in the distance, looking like miniatures. They were headed towards a thin line of black that he assumed to be land. Movement off the side in the distance drew Ludwig's eye. Something about the water unsettled him. Even as the boat began moving it looked like the horizon was moving; going up.

He debated whether or not to say anything. Lovino noticed his staring, "What are you looking at?"

"Look, the horizon."

Lovino having more sea experience than the German, took only a moment to view what was happening. His eyes went wide and he paled under his olive skin, "Oh cazzo", he mumbled, wide eyes glancing to the oblivious twins still making their way to the thin line of land. He bit his lip. "Idiots!" the twins turned around, "We aren't going to make it. Head back to the ships."

America looked indignant, "What you talkin 'bout? 'Course we will!"

Canada rubbed his head at such misuse of the English language, "What _are_ you talking about. You're rather pale."

"That", Lovino pointed to the mound of water that was rising up and drawing nearer, "We're being pulled out, we won't make it."

Alfred was wide eyed, "Is that…?"

"Alfred!" Canada, being a country not used to such aquatic phenomena, was panicking, "We need to get back to the ship!"

Alfred glanced at his brother before gravely nodding and calmly standing up, "Turn around. It will take to long for us to spin this thing."

Lovino 'tsk'ed at such unorthodox use of the dinghy. Ludwig was still staring at the rising mound of water, "But, what…?"

"It's a wave", Lovino answered, "And a fucking big one. I've never seen one that size."

"England said that they call them _tsunamis_ in Japan." America kept an eye on the wave, "I really hope this wasn't his idea."

~X~

Meanwhile, in America…

England opened his eyes from his spell at the moment to look at the window circle. The ship lay still on grey water beneath a grey sky. Figures began to scurry around on their decks. _They should see this coming and be able to get below deck. I don't think I will sink their vessels. Don't want to hurt Alfred after all. _

Balg-brat

Belle Rose-Lovely Rose

Angleterre-England

Hermano Chiquito-little brother

Ehrfürchtige-Awesome

Amour-Love

Francia-France

Oh cazzo-Oh fuck

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Adventures<strong>  
>Btw, I have no idea how to say "Awesome" in german. That's an interwebs translation.<p> 


	7. Sea Adventures 3

The Trio had searched the _Conquistador_ to discover that their charges had disappeared. Antonio looked back out at the incoming wave. A speck in the distance caught the captain's eye. Now almost fully sober he called over his comrades, "What do you take that to be?"

Gilbert squinted, "I'm guessing it's… some kind of… sea monster."

"Antonio_mon ami_, one of your life boats is missing."

They looked at each other a moment before scrambling across the ships to get the crews moving.

~X~

The twins were panting and their arms trembled. "Alfred, we're not going to make it. I can't keep up. Lovino, switch me out." The Italian didn't even complain as he moved to stand.

"Heck no! You do not get a break when I don't! Look, I can't work as well with him anyways." They ceased rowing. Alfred bit his lip as he tried to think. In the quiet the sound of roaring water cut through their concentration.

Ludwig too was thinking. _We'll sink. There's no way we can stay afloat if all that water hits us. _He couldn't focus properly. "If we could keep floating—"

Alfred snapped his fingers, "That's it!" He laid his oar aside, "Help me flip this over."

They looked at him like he grew another head. "What the hell Al?"

"Some of the kids in town do it. If you flip it over it'll create an air pocket and it's impossible to sink." He pointed to the approaching wall of grey, "That's going to fall on top of us. We'll just bubble up to the top. Just make sure you can hold on. Now help me!" He moved to the side until he realised no one was following him. He turned to his brother who was starting at him frightened, "Mattie, you gotta trust me", the roar of the grey wave was beginning to drown him out, "Please."

Matthew bit his lip and glanced at the others. Ludwig was very pale and Lovino just looked scared. It was the roar that made his decision, "Fine", he moved to the same side as his brother and looked at the other two, "Come on!"

Stirred into action, they followed the Canadian. Alfred explained quickly, "On three we all push. _Make sure you hold on_." He got two nods, Lovino was mumbling a prayer to himself. "Alright. One, two, THREE!" All leaned and the edge dipped under. They fell in as the dinghy completely capsized.

Under the water Alfred found his brother and they swam up to the boat. Three of them broke the surface in the air bubble and latched onto the wood. Matthew looked around, "Where's Ludwig?"

Lovino spoke from where he clung to a bench, "Can he even swim?"

Alfred used a word that England used when he was drunk or faced with a Frenchman before taking a gulp of air and dunking under. Matthew met Lovino's eye before looking back at the water, tense and waiting. Luckily it wasn't long before bubbles turned into a couple of heads, coughing and sputtering. Ludwig grasped one of the benches with both arms and held on for dear life.

For a second they were quiet, the sound of rushing and the pull of the water the only filler.

And then it hit them.

They were wrenched forward and downward slightly, causing everyone to panic. Then they shot upwards. Arms jerked as the wood creaked under the pressure but still the four held on.

It was a long time of moving forward and up. They finally broke the surface with a pop, the dinghy flying up out of the water for just a moment.

The four paused to catch their breath before Alfred let out a loud whoop. "That was AWESOME!" Matthew smiled giddily and Lovino sent up another prayer.

Ludwig was still pale and silently vowed to never set foot on the ocean again, "How-How do you flip it over?"

Eyes flew to the still grinning American, "Easy! We climb on top and spin it! Come on!" He paused before pointed to Ludwig, "You can stay here. Just keep hold and we should be able to flip you too." The German nodded.

The three of them swam out from under the boat to resurface. They looked around. The water was a murky blue and sparkling in the sun. The thin line of land they head seen disappeared. The only things for leagues were three small dots in the indistinguishable distance. Beneath them the water was gently pulling them back out as it returned to its original place.

The three soaking wet boys clambered up onto the boat and leaned back. They fell under again but now the boat was right side up. Ludwig sat up from where he now lay dazed at the bottom of the craft, along with a few centimetres of water. Alfred gave another whooping victory and Ludwig helped them back inside. Matthew scanned the horizon before pointing out the three dots, "There they are. Let's go."

~X~

Meanwhile, in America…

England watched with satisfaction as the waters settled and the clouds cleared. He'd asked the water nymphs to make sure that the skips didn't sink, he just wanted to shake them up. He didn't want to hurt the kids, after all.

As sudden twinge of uneasiness hit him, a feeling he never liked but knew never to ignore. He frowned as he waved a hand over the window, making it zoom in on one of the ships, the _Conquistador_, where the Trio lay sputtering. He looked around for America and the others but they weren't around. Perhaps they were below deck.

The three stood up suddenly and ran to the side of the ship. England furrowed his brow and moved in closer to hear. It was Spain he heard first, "Do you see them?"

France answered, "I can't," he paused before continuing vehemently, "I hope _Angleterre_ is proud of himself."

Spain spoke again, mostly to himself, "_Él__está bien.__Él tiene que__estar bien_.", he turned to the other two wearing a slightly panicked expression, "He knows how to sail, he knows what to do."

There was a pause. "America was with them", France explained, "For his annoying traits he does extraordinary things. They'll be fine."

England paled. They weren't on the ship?

"Oi, Mommies!" Prussia, on the other side of the ship, called to the other two, "They're over here!" France and Spain, ignoring the jab to their masculinity, ran to join their friend and there was a general sigh of relief.

England shifted the window to follow their line of gaze and gasped. In a small dinghy sat the four small nations, sopping wet, shivering, but smiling like madmen. As they got closer to the ship and caught their caretaker's eyes they (but Romano) stood up and waved enthusiastically.

With a swipe of his hand, England dissipated the window and placed the tome back on its shelf. He was going to go have a drink before going to get his colony back.

* * *

><p>Mon ami-my friend<p>

Angleterre –England

Él está bien. Él tiene que estar bien.-He's ok. He has to be ok.

Hey, look what I forgot to post.


End file.
